1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile tee system and more particularly pertains to assisting craftsmen in the proper placement of tiles in linear alignment on a recipient surface in an accurate, rapid and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of placing tile through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,455 issued Feb. 13, 1990, to Bovino et al. discloses a tile squaring device. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0221467 published Nov. 11, 2004 to Chillington discloses a tool kit for installing roofing on siding materials. Lastly, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0005507 published Jan. 12, 2006 to Chillington et al. discloses a tool kit for installing roofing or siding materials.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tile tee system that allows for assisting craftsmen in the proper placement of tiles in linear alignment on a recipient surface in an accurate, rapid and economical manner.
In this respect, the tile tee system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting craftsmen in the proper placement of tiles in linear alignment on a recipient surface in an accurate, rapid and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tile tee system which can be used for assisting craftsmen in the proper placement of tiles in linear alignment on a recipient surface in an accurate, rapid and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.